onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kozuki Momonosuke
Momonosuke is the son of Kinemon. He stowed away to Punk Hazard. He was first mentioned when Kinemon told Sanji that he came to Punk Hazard to save his son. His name was revealed when the samurai was asking if the giant children in the Biscuits Room had seen him. Appearance Momonosuke's human appearance matches the stereotype of all samurai found in ancient Japan, with a topknot. As a child, he is quite short. In his first appearance only his silouettes were shown, so no details about his appearance were visible. As a dragon, his appearance is much similar to an Eastern dragon with horns, small appendages, and a long, slender body. Personality Momonosuke has a prideful and stubborn personality, as he was unwilling to communicate with the other kidnapped children due to his status as a samurai. He also refused to eat any of the food and "candy" they offered him. Fortunately for him, his attitude is what prevented him from getting poisoned by NHC10. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Mononosuke ate Vegapunk's man-made Zoan-type Devil Fruit that was considered a failure. It transformed him into a serpentine dragon which allows him to seemingly fly, when in actuality he somehow produced clouds that he was able to grab onto and climbed up that way. However, as he has only eaten this fruit recently, he does not seem to have much control over it yet. He did not know that he could produce and climb clouds, as he told Luffy he was stuck in the garbage dump when they met there. But when he was frightened by a hunger-induced hallucination, he used his cloud ability to escape with Luffy clinging to him. He also did not know he could switch forms until Luffy told him. It is also possible though, that he has no control over his power because the fruit was artificial and a failure. History Past Momonosuke snuck onto a boat and was taken to Punk Hazard where he was placed in the Biscuits Room with the rest of the children. Despite the other children's kindness to him by offering him food and candy, he refused to take "another's charity" and told no one his name. Sometime after sneaking out of the Biscuits Room, he had wandered into the "secret room" which in reality was Vegapunk's old office. There he saw the scientist's man-made Devil Fruit inside of a glass display case. Due to the hunger he smashed open the case and ate the fruit. Soon after, a little girl found him inside the room and talked to him upon entering. Momonosuke told her that he needed to escape and that he had something he needed to accomplish. He listened to her as she talked though, until they heard the guards coming. She ran away to hide after telling Momonosuke to do the same. By the time the guards got there, Momonosuke underwent an unconscious transformation, turning into a dragon. After escaping the guards, he later saw his reflection and upon realizing that he was the dragon, screamed in shock and continued to run away. Running by Caesar Clown's office, Momonosuke overheard the deranged scientist talking about the newest batch of children and how they were only good for about five years of experiments, after which they would die. He was going to warn the other children, but he thought to wait in the garbage dump where he ended up becoming trapped. Punk Hazard Arc He later meets Monkey D. Luffy after he also fell into the garbage dump. Despite the pirate appearing to recognize his name, Momonosuke believes that Luffy must be asking for someone else as they had never met. He also tells Luffy to stop drooling, as he seems to want to eat him. He then tells Luffy that he would rather eat him himself. His stomach then growls and he admits that he has been fasting for ten days. After Momonosuke tells him his back story, a visibly angry Luffy asks Momonosuke to grab onto him as he plans on getting out of the garbage dump. He is relieved with what Luffy says and thinks that it means Luffy is not a pirate. However, Momonosuke suddenly has a hallucination involving Donquixote Doflamingo and starts to fly. Luffy grabs onto him as he flies upward. They later escape the garbage dump through a dust bin. After Luffy is informed of Caesar's location, they go to Building R. Momonosuke then watches the confrontation between Luffy and Caesar Clown, and feels angry once he sees the face of the man who condemned his captives to death with his experiments. He later expresses shock at Luffy's monstrous strength after observing his inital assault on the deranged scientist. Caesar's subordinates then open the air vents to allow the gas to flow in. After Caesar absorbs his weapon, Luffy asks Momonosuke to look after Brownbeard before preparing to launch a devastating Gear Third attack. Once Caesar is out of the way, Momonosuke and Luffy then join up with the other Straw Hats, the kidnapped children, and the G-5 Marines. References Site Navigation de:Momonosuke Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Children Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Punk Hazard Characters